The Brothers
by Blackwingedangel37
Summary: Ubel and Liebe Watson are just two normal teenagers...right?
1. Can we really start all over?

**Hello everyone! I decided to get to work on his long forgotten sotry. I've reworked the starting chapters and added some new ones to it too. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: This is going to be a slash sotry. Don't like don't read. **

**Also the POV switches between Ubel and Liebe every other chapter.**

* * *

"Ubel wake up!"

I groaned and squinted my eyes shut tight against the barrage of my little brother hitting me with his pillow. "Cut it out, Liebe!" I hissed tersely. "I'm awake!"

The pillow attacking stopped instantly to be replaced with the beautifully musical voice of the teen sitting on top of my legs.

"Then get out of bed already, Ubel," Liebe said, way too cheerfully for this early in the morning. "We're going to be late for our first day of school and I _really_ don't want to get off on the wrong foot…again."

I scowled up at him. "How in hell's name can you be so cheerful about starting a new school?" I demanded.

The smile dropped from Liebe's face and my heart sank guiltily.

"I just think that we could start over this time," Liebe said, his voice much quieter now. "No one knows anything about us here so we have a fresh start.

Start all over? I could see his logic but I wasn't sure if that could really happen. After all neither of us were really like other people.

Keeping my doubts to myself, I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and shook my head.

"Sorry for being such a jerk Liebe," I said. "You have every right to be as cheerful as you want to be." My eyes snapped open as Liebe threw his arms around me.

"Its okay Ubel," Liebe grinned, squeezing me tightly. "Your always grumpy in the morning." I gave him a halfhearted glare as he released me and he laughed. "Hurry up and get of bed," He said. "I'm making French Toast for you."

I brightened instantly at this. French Toast was my all time favorite breakfast food. "Really?"

"Yep," Liebe said, pushing himself up off my bed. "Karen was going to make you waggles but I told you hated them."

I grimaced, glad that Liebe had told her that because no matter how much I like our new foster mom I wouldn't choke down waffles for her.

"Damn right I do," I said. "But now at least there's actually a good reason to get out of bed."

Liebe laughed again and I grinned at him as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Said grin disappeared however when I caught sight of the time the green digital letters of my alarm clock were displaying.

"Liebe its six thirty!" I gaped.

"I know," Liebe said. "I was suppose to wake you up at six so we'd have plenty of time to get ready for school but you wouldn't budge."

"Of course I didn't!" I said. "I can't believe this," I grumbled bitterly. "A creature of the night was woken up by his little brother at the crack of dawn."

Liebe rolled his eyes at my dramatics. "Be nice or I'm not making you any French Toast," He said. "I'll just tell Karen that your actually madly in love with waffles."

"That's just cruel," I said.

"I learned from the best," Liebe shot back.

"True," I grinned. "I'm a good teacher aren't I?"

Liebe flashed me a grin back before turning and walking out the door and back downstairs.

I finally got off my bed and walked over to the full length mirror our foster dad Eric had hung up on the wall for me. I stared at my reflection, examining myself carefully.

I was pretty tall for your average seventeen year old at five foot nine and my skin was almost unnaturally pale. My black hair definitely needed to be brushed or something before I went to school because it was standing out all over the place at odd ends.

And then there were my eyes.

They were as red as blood and always startled people. I was constantly having to tell them that I wasn't wearing contacts and that they were my real eye color.

I noticed that the large black tee shirt that I had worn to bed had some holes in it but I really didn't care. I pulled it over my head and flashed myself a large smile which revealed my straight, gleaming white teeth. If I looked closely I could just make out my small pointed fangs.

"Time for a shower," I decided, wiggling out of my dark sweatpants.

* * *

By the time I got downstairs there was a warm plate of French Toast waiting for me on the table and Liebe was sitting there wolfing down his eggs and bacon.

"Thanks for the French toast Liebe," I said sitting down next to him and digging in.

"Welcome," Liebe said looking up from his food just long enough to smile at me and then he was back to his food.

"How did you sleep Ubel?" Karen asked.

"Fine," I lied. I hardly ever needed any sleep and had snuck out last night to drain a rabbit or two. But I had to keep up appearances for my foster parents' sake.

"Well that's good," Eric said. "You have a long day of school ahead of you today."

"Yeah, fun, fun," I said sarcastically.

Eric and Liebe laughed well Karen smiled at me and patted me on the back. I smiled back at her.

Karen and Eric had shown themselves to be pretty good people so far. It seemed like they wanted nothing more then children that they could shelter and love.

And they even liked _me_ unlike our last foster family in West Virginia. They had wanted to adopt Liebe but send me away to a different family.

Liebe wouldn't stand for that of course and told them that he wouldn't stay if I left. "Wherever Ubel goes," He said, "_I _go."

The family had grudgingly agreed to keep but made their dislike of me so blatantly obvious that Liebe had called Social Services and demanded to be switched to a new home—not on my prompting either. I could have but up with their bullshit but Liebe could stand them not liking me so we wound up here instead.

Karen and Eric had fallen for Liebe instantly which wasn't new. Everyone loved Liebe. He was always so adorably shy when he first met you and then once he warmed up to you he was so charmingly polite and cheerful that it was impossible for you not to like him.

There were some people who use to judge him wrongly just because of his…condition but Liebe is perfect normal besides for that.

Me on the other hand…ha! Me being completely normal would happen the day I saw a flying pig! But then again with lives like ours who's to say we might not see said flying pig one day?

I had hardly finished my breakfast before Liebe rushed me outside, griping about how late we were going to be.

As we walked to the dreaded building of education I pulled some twigs and leaves out of Liebe's hair. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who snuck out last night," I said.

"I couldn't help it," Liebe spilled. "The room felt like a prison. I just couldn't take it. I had to get out. You know, out in the open."

"Yeah I know what you mean little bro," I said. Then I noticed with a jolt that there was blood caked into the hair on the back of his head. "Liebe!" I said. "Why do you have dried blood in your hair?!"

"Oh that's still there?" Liebe frowned, feeling around the back of his head gently with fingers. "I thought I got it all out in the shower."

His nonchalant attitude about it only made me angrier and I could feel my fangs begin to elongate.

"_Liebe_!" I growled. "Answer the question! Why in the seven rings of hell is their dried blood in your hair?!"

"Keep your voice down!" Liebe hissed. "People will get suspicious! And your fangs aren't helping things!"

I took a deep breath to calm myself as best I could and focused on making my fangs return to their normal size.

People always said Liebe was the calm one and I was the one with the temper but

"Answer the damn question," I snapped. "Before I really lose it."

"It was nothing much," Liebe shrugged. "I just accidentally stumbled onto some of my fellow werewolves' territory. They attacked before I could explain but I got away before they could do too much." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Bunch of jerks," He said.

I sighed. Things like this happened way too much for my liking.

Because Liebe was only a werewolf because of this stupid curse—long story—, most other werewolves think he's strange. And the fact that he's a lone wolf by _choice _only serves to confuse them further. Sometimes their will be those who offer him a place in their pack but he always refuses.

None of my kind have ever had any aversion for me however, curse or no. They all see me as a young fledging in need of the protection of a teacher or—gag me—a master.

My vampire teacher and or master would make me leave Liebe and stay with him. Once my lessons complete my teacher would let me leave if I choose but if I was with a master… Then I would have to stay with him forever.

But I would never accept any of the offers I was given. I could never leave Liebe. We were all each other had left and I would always be there to protect him.

I shudder to think what would happen if I wasn't there to look out for him. He's too trusting of people and too forgiving of them when they hurt him. He had a big heart but he always seemed to be offering it to the wrong kind of people and was left picking up the pieces of his shattered heart again and again.

I helped Liebe get the dried blood hair and by the time we reached school the back of his head looked normal again.

The school didn't look too different the others we had been to before expect it was a little bit more expensive looking.

The school looked pretty much exactly like the other schools we had been in before expect a little bit more expensive looking.

"Yep no way I'm going in there," I said, turning on my heel. Unlike Liebe I was not looking forward to going to a place I'd be stuck in for six hours, listening to people drone on about stuff I already knew.

"Yes way!" Liebe said grabbing my hand and spinning me back around. He gave me a moment to regain my balance before dragging me up the white marble steps and into the place of torture.

We made a quick stop at the office to pick up our schedules and then we had to part to go to our lockers and then homeroom.

"Remember to be careful," I reminded Liebe. "And if anyone asks our parents died in a fire."

When we were little he had once blurted out the truth when someone asked him and I had to tell everyone that he was just making it all up. Luckily they all believed me.

Liebe rolled his eyes exasperatedly at me. "I know, Ubel," He said. "You don't have to mother me so much. I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Oh really?" I said, tapping the back of his head.

Liebe let out a yelp and snatched my hand away from his head. He stuck out his tongue at me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you later big bro," He said. "Try not to kill anyone."

"I make no promises," I said and kissed his cheek too.

He grinned and darted down the hall to his locker.

* * *

When I walked into homeroom everyone stopped what they were doing and watched me make my way over to my seat and sit down. I knew the drill so I wasn't nervous at all. I was sure to remain interesting to them until the appeal of being the new kid wore off.

I stretched my legs out and crossed them, trying to ignore the whispers and giggles of the gaggle of girls sitting around me as I waited for the bell to ring. I was doing a pretty good job of it too until the girl on my left flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and turned to me with an almost flirtatious smile on her face.

"Your new here aren't you?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm Ubel Watson and you are?"

"Kelly Andrews," The girl said her smile widening.

"Your eyes are really cool," The girl behind me piped up. She was wearing a smile to match her friend's. "Where did you get your contacts?"

Here we go again.

"They're not contacts," I told her coolly.

"Oh," The girl said and her smile slipped down a few molars.

"Well that just makes them even cooler," Kelly said.

"Thanks," I said.

Kelly and her friends kept gibbering to me all through homeroom but I barely paid any attention to them, focusing instead on the pencil I was twirling through my fingers.

I was immensely relieved when the bell went off but Kelly didn't leave me alone even then and escorted me all the way to Math class.

She nearly made me sit down in her little group in the back but the teacher, Mr. Ashdown, made me sit up front much to my relief.

As soon as the bell rang Mr. Ashdown wrote out a complicated math problem on the board for us all to try solving in our notebooks.

Everybody groaned but me.

"I know its hard," Mr. Ashdown said, "but I'm not expecting you to get the right answer. Just try your best."

I finished the problem in no time at all and held up my hand.

"Yes Ubel?" Mr. Ashdown asked.

"I'm done, sir," I said.

He wasn't the only one looking at me in amazement.

"What?" He said. "But its only been two minutes. May I see your work?"

I nodded and handed it to him to inspect. He looked it over thoroughly and then beamed at me.

"This is correct!" He said. "Good job Ubel!"

"Thank you, sir," I said with a small smile as I took my notebook back.

Once everyone had finished too—with all the wrong answers—Mr. Ashdown called on me to explain it to every one else before continuing on with the lesson.

I was hardly paying any attention when I heard a soft whisper from behind me.

"How could you do that?" a beautiful violet blue framed by long dark lashes.  
I turned around to look at the person who had spoken. It was a boy with dark brown hair that flopped down into his eyes in no particular style. But as I looked into those eyes I lost my breath completely.

His eyes were a violet blue color that was painstakingly beautiful and his eyelashes were long and dark.

It took me a few minutes to regain rational thought before answering him. "I learned it a long time ago at one of my old schools."

"Lucky," The boy grinned. "I'm Chris Rowling. You're the new kid, Ubel Watson right?"

Wow had word of me spread that quickly?

"Yeah, nice to meet you," I said.

"Ditto," Chris smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

He was about to say more but Mr. Ashdown appeared by our desks then.

"Chris, I'm sure whatever you need to say to Ubel can be done _after _my class," He said.

"Yes, sir," Chris said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as the class laughed.

I doodled in my notebook for most of the lesson, only stopping when Mr. Ashdown would call on me with a question.

When class was finally over, Chris met up with me outside the room, successfully cutting off Kelly as she tried to make her way over to me with her friends.

"What's your next class?" He asked.

"Chemistry," I said and a huge grin broke out across his face.

"Me too," He said. "Want to walk together."

"Sure," I smiled. The thought of walking with him seemed much better then letting myself slip into Kelly's clutches again. That girl was going to turn me deaf if she talked anymore.

"How do you like Duke High so far?" Chris asked as we walked.

"It's alright but the classes are way too easy so far," I said.

"I know what you mean," He said. "And trust me if you're as smart as I think you are then Chemistry will be a piece of cake. Actually, seeing as my partner ditched me, do you want to be my partner?"

"Alright," I said. "But why'd your partner ditch you?"

Chris's face fell slightly. "He got a chance to partner up with a cute cheerleader," He said. "And besides nobody ever really wants to be my partner. I'm not very popular." He winced probably thinking he had said too much but I just snorted and threw my arm over his shoulder.

"Well that's good," I said. "I hate popular kids. They're way too stuck up for my taste." I faked gagging and Chris gave a relieved laugh.

I hardly allowed myself to let myself get to close to people because I'd probably windup leaving them eventually but I couldn't help but like Chris.

Suddenly Liebe's words from this morning came into my head.

_"I just think that we could start over this time. No one knows anything about us here so we have a fresh start. _

Could he possibly be right? Could we really start over?


	2. The Pack

I stood in the gym as our teacher Mr. Phillips announced that we'd be starting a unit on soccer today. Some people groaned but Mr. Phillips quieted them all with a glare.

When he separated us into teams I picked up a familiar scent and swore under my breath. I was being put on the same team as the werewolf pack I had ran into last night.

"Thanks for signing my death warrant Mr. Phillips," I whispered.

"What was that Liebe?" Mr. Phillips asked.

"Nothing, sir," I said.

Once we started to play, I let myself go forgetting about the fact that the pack was tailing me every second they got and played to the best of my ability. I loved sports so gym was one of my favorite classes.

Ubel was pretty athletic too but he didn't like gym as much as I did. He preferred to take the more scholarly route and only really got into sports if it was one that he liked. Most of his favorites were hand on ones that you definitely didn't want to play with a vampire.

As I was playing however the ball suddenly came down hard on the back of my head making me yelp in pain and surprise.

"Leo, watch where you kick that ball!" Mr. Phillips said.

I turned around to look at this Leo person who had just given me a brand new headache.

His thick golden hair was like sunlight and his eyes were like the sky on a warm summer's day. He was tall almost the same height as Ubel, and had a good body from what I could see.

I would have been drooling over him if it wasn't for the smell I picked up from him.

He wasn't just part of the pack—he was their _leader_. It was little wonder then how he had known to kick the ball at the back of my head since he was the one who had bashed my head off that damn rock last night.

"Sorry coach, won't happen again," Leo promised. He smirked at me once Mr. Phillips had looked away and I rolled my eyes back at him before turning around.

It was then that I felt something warm and wet trailing down my head and my eyes widened. The ball had hit my head so hard that my wound had started to bleed again.

Mr. Phillips noticing I had stopped paying and was clutching my head came up to see what was wrong. His eyes nearly budged out of his head when he saw the blood.

"Liebe you have to go to the nurse's office immediately!" He said.

"No its fine," I said, trying to wave him off. "It's just an old wound from yesterday. It's no big deal."

"I don't care your going to nurse's office whether you like it or not," Mr. Phillips said. He looked out at the rest of the class who had stopped playing to all stare at me and called, "Clara!"

"Yes, sir?" called back a girl. She had red hair pulled back in a pony tail and emerald green eyes.

"Take Liebe to the nurse's office," Mr. Phillips said.

"Okay!" Clara said. The look on her face told me she was more then glad to get out of doing gym.

"Can I go too?" asked the girl on her right. She had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail much like Clara's and sapphire blue eyes. "You know how Clara can get with blood."

"Fine, Nicole you can go too," Mr. Phillips said. From his exasperated tones I gathered that these two girls liked to fine anyway they could to get of gym.

Clara and Nicole exchanged huge grins before leaving with me for the nurse.

"So why did Phillips send you out?" Clara asked.

"I have a wound on the back of my head that the wound opened up," I said, taking my hands away from my head so they could see.

"Oh!" Clara exclaimed, backing away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Her face had lost all its color and she looked more than a little queasy.

"Sorry," She said. "I don't like blood." She bit her lip. "Now I think I might throw up," She added.

"All the more reason to go to the nurse," Nicole said.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked concerned.

"Sure as long as I focus on something other then your head," Clara said. "So let's start with the introductions. I'm Clara Matthews."

"And I'm Nicole Prince," Nicole said.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Liebe Watson."

"That means love in German, right?" Clara asked.

"Yeah," I said. "My older brother's name is even weirder though. It's Ubel which means evil."

"That's not weird!" Clara grinned. "It's really cool!"

"Yeah it is," Nicole smiled.

"Thank you," I said unable to help grinning back at them.

"So how did you get such a nasty wound?" Nicole asked, peering curiously at my head. "If you don't mind me asking that is."

"Slipped and fell on some rocks," I lied.

After awhile I've gotten use to lying so much. Ubel has always been great at it but I hate lying and don't like doing it even though I don't have much of a choice.

"Oh, ouch," Nicole winced.

"Why didn't your parents take you to the doctor?" Clara asked.

"Well they don't really no its there," I said sheepishly. "I got it well I was sneaking out.."

"Ah," Nicole said understandingly. "And you patched it up all by yourself?"

"Yep," I smiled and gave a nod that I instantly regretted. It made my head spin and suddenly I could feel the aching pain even more. "Oh not doing that again," I said, clutching my head.

The girls looked worriedly at me before hurrying me through the last few hallways to the nurse's.

Once there Clara had to run to the bathroom and throw up because she couldn't stand watching them fix up my head.

The nurse told me I had done a very good job of fixing myself up but that I should have told my parents about the wound even if I had snuck out.

I smiled as I remembered how I had learned to patch up my head injuries.

I was five and had been playing on some mossy rocks when I slipped on them and bashed my head on one. I had gone running right past our foster mom at the time to Ubel who had gathered me up and wiped away all my tears before fetching the first aid kit.

Ubel was always looking after me and although I was grateful for it I felt kind of bad about it too. It was like he had taken over the job of parenting me since our parents died and that wasn't really fair in my eyes. He deserved to have the chance to be a normal teenager too or at least as normal as either of us could ever me.

The nurse must have caught sight of melancholy expression because she asked me gently, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled.

The nurse smiled back at me and after asking if I wanted ice to which I replied no to she wrote us all passes and sent us back to class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully until it came time for what I had been dreading all day.

Lunch.

I know that sounds like a stupid thing to be afraid of but I was new so I didn't have any idea where to sit after I got my food.

Ubel was fine with stuff like this. He'd just sit down wherever he wanted without caring what the people there thought. He was the one who had inherited the outgoing gene not me.

So where could I sit?

Suddenly I heard my name being shouted across the cafeteria. I snapped my head towards the voice and saw Clara standing up and waving her arms well calling out my name and a very embarrassed Nicole still sitting down at the table next to her.

I grinned gratefully at her and walked over to her table to sit down. "Hi!" I said. "Thanks for letting me sit with you. I had no idea where else to sit."

"Anyone would have let you sit with them," Nicole said. "You're the talk of the whole school along with your brother Ubel."

"We are?" I asked surprised.

"Well of course," Nicole said like I should know why. "You're the new kids so everyone wants to know everything about you plus your both doing really well in the looks department and you have really cool accents."

"I have an accent?" I blinked.

"Yep," Clara said. "But I can't really place where it's from. It's like a mix of all different kinds."

"Well I'm originally from Germany," I said, "but I've been around nearly the whole world."

"Really?" Clara said. "That's so cool! Is your family super rich or something?"

"No," I said feeling a sharp pang in my chest as I explained. "I don't have any family expect for Ubel. My parents died in a fire when I was three and Ubel and I have been moving from foster home to foster home ever since."

I bit into my hotdog, trying not to think of the real story. I'd scare the hell out of everyone if I blurted it out right now and it wasn't a very pleasant thing to remember.

Nicole and Clara stared at me with matching faces of shock and pity.

"I'm really sorry Liebe," Clara said softly.

"Me too," Nicole said.

"It's okay," I was all I could think to say even though it sounded so stupid.

I felt the strong urge for a change in subject so I decided to try and find out so more information about the pack.

"So who are those guys?" I asked pointing towards the table where the pack was sitting.

"Oh those guys are jerks," Clara frown. "They're super popular so they get away with kinds of stuff. Leo Lupus is the one that hit you with the ball and he's like the ring leader. Then there's Derek Jones, Dustin Jones—Derek's his twin—, Kyle Matterson, Dylan Clark, Fred Peterson, George Lilemen, and Robert Lewis."

"Ah bunch of jerks," I said. "First lesson of the school groups learned."

"Yes indeed, you learn quickly young grasshopper," Nicole said and we all laughed.

Without wanting me a strong urge of loneliness and need washed over me and in an instant I was submerged in it.

I couldn't understand where it had come from. There was no point to feeling lonely because I was with Clara and Nicole. And as for the need…what did I need so badly it hurt right now?

Suddenly a hand slid onto my shoulder and all the feelings warring inside of be were replaced with a strong sense of safety and warmth.

But both of the girls were glaring at the person who the hand belonged to although I couldn't understand why. Then I looked up and understood why they looked so annoyed.

Leo Lupus was the one with his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged out of his grip instantly and glowered at him with Clara and Nicole.

"What do you want Leo?" Clara demanded.

"Chill out, Matthews," Leo said. "I was wondering if Liebe would like to sit with us instead of with you."

"And why would he want to sit with you?" Nicole asked coolly. "Your probably just going to bully him some more."

"That's not true," Leo said. "I'm just lending out a hand to a lone wolf to come be among those who share his…_heritage_." He put a unique emphasis on the last word.

"He's not a lone wolf he has us," Clara said.

Leo's eyebrows rose slightly. "Sorry Matthews but your not the kind of people I'm talking about," He said and although I didn't like it I had to agree. Clara and Nicole weren't werewolves so they couldn't really properly be my pack.

Leo's eyes moved back to me. "Liebe come sit with me," He said. "Your isolation has to stop _now_."

I wanted to tell him to screw the hell off and leave me alone but much to my horror I found myself nodding instead.

"Sorry guys but I don't have much of a choice here," I told Clara and Nicole. "I'll catch up with you later alright?"

"Fine but be careful," Nicole said.

"I will be so don't worry," I promised..

Then I picked up my tray and followed Leo over to his table. As I sat down I expected to be greeted with hostile feelings but instead I was welcomed like a long lost friend.

"Sorry for what I did to your head," Leo said.

I nearly fell off my chair when I heard that.

"Its okay now," I said. "The nurse fixed it up better then I did."

"You fixed up that wound all by yourself?" Dustin asked eying me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good job pup," He said with a proud smile.

I blinked. "Pup?" I echoed.

"Yep," Fred grinned. "You're young and innocent."

"Not to mention very naïve," Derek added, taking a sip of his soda. "Didn't you ever think there were others of your kind out there?"

"Of course I did," I said "I've met them a lot of them already and mostly all of them are trying to convince me to join one of their packs."

This admission made everyone at the table go quiet and stare at me in amazement.

"You mean you're a…" Kyle began.

"A lone wolf by choice," I said, finishing for him.

"But why?" Dylan asked. "Why not join a pack? Get protection? Friends? Surely your family would want this for you?"

"My family is dead," I said. "We angered a wizard and his companion for refusing to become their consorts so they cursed me to become a werewolf and my older brother Ubel a vampire. Our parents tried to hide what we were but they were discovered what we were and killed our parents before setting fire to the house. Ubel and I hid out in an orphanage that sent us into foster care to protect us. I don't want a pack because I have already sworn my alliance to Ubel."

"Holy shit," George gaped. "You're _that_ Liebe?"

Ubel and I had become pretty infamous amongst supernatural community which could be good…and bad.

"Yeah," I said. "That's why I'm not in a pack."

Not wanting to meet their curious stares I returned to my food, finishing my hotdog and downing the rest of m milk before getting up to throw it out.

I could feel the eyes of the pack burning holes into my back as I moved toward the trashcan and I sighed.

This was going to be one heck of a long lunch period.


	3. I never can seem to escape my kind

Chris was right, Chemistry was a breeze and so were the rest of the classes. Luckily Chris's schedule was nearly identical to mine so I was able to avoid the annoyance called Kelly for the most part.

And as I sat down with him at lunch I was glad to have met him because he turned out to be a lot like me.

He had been named a child genius at the age of ten and had skipped a lot of grades since then. He was under a tremendous amount of pressure from his parents' to be his very best in everything though which annoyed him to no end.

His only other family was his younger twin brother James who he worried about as much as I worried about Liebe.

James had use to be full of life and friendly with anyone he would see but one night when he was out to dinner with his family he had suddenly disappeared only to be found unconscious in an alleyway two hours later.

He was rushed to the hospital where they discovered that James had somehow lost a great deal of blood although they could find no wounds whatsoever on his body.

And after that night James had never been the same. He became completely withdrawn inside himself and hardly talked at all. Chris tried to talking to him about it but he refused to say a word about it.

It unnerved me but I couldn't shake the feeling that James may have been the victim of a vampire attack. Maybe the vampire had been interrupted in killing or maybe even worse marked him as his own.

Suddenly as we were talking a boy came and sat down so quietly at our table that I would have realized he was there at all if Chris hadn't stopped talking and looked over at him. He was nearly as pale as me with black hair that fell into the same beautiful eyes that Chris had. He had full lips that were stained a brilliant ruddy ruby color that stood out against the paleness of his face. His face was expressionless as he began to carefully dissect his food.

"Hello James," Chris said.

The boy's head rose to stare at his brother. "Hello," He said. His voice was just as soft and vulnerable as the rest of him. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes. "Whose he?"

"Ubel Watson, the new kid," Chris said. He turned to me. "Ubel this is my twin James."

"Nice to meet you James," I said politely.

James said nothing but his eyes swept over every inch of me. But when he finally looked into my eyes he gave a start of shock and visibly paled.

"James what's wrong?" Chris asked immediately, concern in his voice.

"His eyes…" James whispered. He gulped before continuing on breathlessly. "His eyes were just like yours."

His words sent chills down my spin. So it had been a vampire after all.

"Do you mean the one that attacked you?" I asked him softly. "The one that bit you? Did he mark you James? Or did he simply leave you for dead?"

"You mean the one that attacked you?" I said softly. "The one that bit you? Did he mark you James? Or did he simply leave you for dead?"

James's startled eyes widened giving me my answer. "You know about them?" He said.

I took a deep breath. Time to take the plunge.

"If you're talking about vampires then yes," I said.

There were a few moments of silence during which James looked away from me and down at his legs.

"Ubel what are you talking about?" Chris said. "Vampires don't exist."

"Yes they do," James whispered.

"What?" Chris asked his attention returning to his brother.

"They do exist," James said looking up from his legs and looking at his Chris then back at me. His eyes were full of tears now. "He said he'd come back," He said in a choked voice, "and he did. I liked him I really did. I liked him a lot. But after awhile I'd had enough. Being with him was taking up all of my time. I hardly saw my friends or family anymore. And they had all become so worried about me. I decided it had to stop when he offered to turn me. I told him no and he couldn't take that for an answer."

"He loved you," I said. "That's why he marked you. To put a claim on you so no other vampires could harm or even touch you without his permission. He wanted to keep you by his side forever. I bet he never dreamed you would say no to him."

"Yes!" James nodded. "That's all true! I keep telling him its over but he won't leave me alone. I just want him to leave me alone!" He collapsed his head falling into his hands as he began to cry.

I shot out of my seat and was by his side in an instant, pulling him into my arms.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said. "You and Chris. But not here with so many other people around. We have to go to the bathroom."

They nodded in understanding and followed me out of the lunchroom to the boys' bathroom.

And there I told them everything. About how Liebe and I had snubbed the wizard and his companion and been cursed for it. How despite our parents best efforts we had been discovered and they had died saving us. The fire that came next making us flee to the orphanage that kept us hidden until sending us into foster care a few months later. And we had been moving from foster house to foster house until eventually I came to be right here standing before them in a boys' bathroom at Duke High School.

"And so there it is," I said, leaning back on one of the sinks. "The story of my life."

"Wow," Chris said, his voice thick with pity. "I'm so sorry Ubel."

"I am too," James said and I could see the tears in his eyes. "That must have been horrible."

"It was," I said quietly. "But it was a very, very long time ago. One learns to…deal with such…pains." I diverted my eyes from them turning my attention to the bathroom's tiled floor.

"But you shouldn't have to deal with pain like that Ubel," James said.

I heard their footsteps as they moved towards me and then their arms were around me.

"Ubel…"

I met my eyes slide shut as the memory of that terrible night returned.

* * *

_Mother had just been tucking us into bed when Father ran into the room. "We've been discovered," He said. "They've formed a mob and they're coming for us."_

_Liebe was still too young to really understand what was going on but he could understand the tension of the moment and clung onto me for comfort._

_Mother's face was more fearful then I had ever seen it and she fathered us quickly into her arms. "What should we do?" She asked._

_"Keep the children with you and run," Father said. "I'll hold them off."_

_"But—"_

_Father stopped her from arguing by pressing his lips firmly against hers in what was to be their final kiss. "Please just do as I say," He said. "I won't let you die."_

_He hugged us all tightly then and though we clung to him begging him to come with us he shook his head. "I love all of you. Forever." _

_And then he was gone._

_Mother rushed downstairs with us but people were already swarming into our house in masses like insects. The caught sight of Liebe and me in our mother's arms and started yelling names at us. _

"_Vermin!" _

"_Abominations!" _

"_Leech!" _

"_Blood sucker!" _

"_Stupid mutt!" _

_And then came a word that scared me more then all the rest. A word spoken quieter then a whisper by them but containing so much malice and fear in it that it was like a curse._

_"Demons…"_

_Mother turned to run but the grabbed her and dragged her back down the stairs, yanking us from her arms. They surged forward then to attack us but Mother cried, "NO!" and threw herself in front of us._

_I watched in horror as one of their knives plunged into her heart and her eyes went blank. _

_"MOTHER!" I cried. I grabbed hold of Liebe as he tried to run to her, tears streaming down his rounded little cheeks. _

_Mother's body fell unceremoniously onto the ground as the knife was wrenched free from her breast. _

_Liebe threw himself into my chest sobbing loudly and I held onto him tightly, shivering as I looked at Mother's body. _

_"See what damnation you cause?" A man asked and I was shocked to recognize him as the local priest. His eyes were as hatful and angry as the others but when I looked into him I saw a faint flutter of fear pass through them. "You are demons!" He hissed at us. "You are unfit to walk this world and so we shall take you from it so your corruption can spread no further!" _

_At first I thought, _Yes he's right I am a wicked thing. I must be stopped so this can never happen ever again._ Then suddenly anger bubbled up in me and I thought, _No he's wrong! _We_ did nothing wrong! It was _them_! _They_ did this! _They _are the demons!

_They drew their weapons again and I looked down at Liebe who was trembling in my arms. I wouldn't let him die. I would not them kill the only person left in my family!_

_I was up in an instant, running past them so fast that I was a blur. I could hear them rushing after me but with my vampire powers I was far too fast for them. We were going to get away._

_Then without warning someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around._

"_Your not getting away you little leech!" He growled. _

_I saw red then and Liebe fell from my arms as I launched myself at the man. My arms wound themselves around his neck and before he could pull me free my teeth had sunk into his neck. _

_I had never had human blood before and the instant I tasted it I couldn't get enough of the rich, coppery taste of it. I drank mouthful after mouthful until there was nothing more to drink and I pulled away to discover that the man had fallen to the ground and was dead._

_My hands flew to my mouth only to be yanked back in horror when I felt the blood on my lips. I felt like screaming and tears were burning in my eyes. _

_I hadn't meant to kill him!_

_But Liebe's frantic tugging on my arm brought me back to reality. "They're coming!" He cried. _

_I hurriedly scooped him back up into my arms and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I sunk to my knees then in relief. We were away; away and safe. _

_I felt a sudden heat on my back and turned around to find our house in flames. I let out a cry of rage and pounded the ground with my fists as I sobbed._

_Liebe whimpered nearby before throwing back his head and releasing a painful howl into the moonlit sky. _

* * *

"Ubel?"

"Tell me am I what they called me that night?" I asked refusing to open my eyes. "Am I vermin? A leech? A…demon?"

The arms around me tightened their hold.

"No!" James said. "Ubel no! You are none of those things!"

"They're the vermin," Chris growled. "What they did was pure evil. But you're not like that, Ubel. You weren't responsible for what happened. You or Liebe."

Tears tinted red with blood burned in my eyes. Angry with myself for allowing for letting them come I reached up to swipe them away but a hand caught mine.

"Don't," Chris whispered. "You can cry if you need to. We won't think any less of you."

Those words were what made me lose it. They were just too sweet damn them and in a second they had me breaking down in their arms.

When I finally stopped, I gave them a grateful smile. "Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," They chorused with matching grins.

"Now let's get back to lunch before our lunch is stone cold!" Chris said.

James's eyes widened. "Oh right I forgot all about food!" He said and Chris and I laughed at him.

Luckily our food wasn't stone cold but he finished it up quickly so it didn't become that way.

We had just thrown out our trays when Kelly and some of her many lackeys made their way over to our table.

I was surprised to see James shrink back against Chris when he saw them but my anger flared as Kelly smiled viciously at him.

"Aw is the little weirdo scared?" She cooed.

"Leave him alone Kelly," Chris glared. "What do you want?"

"I came here to talk to Ubel," She said.

"And why's that?" I said. "I was quite comfortable before you came."

From the look on Kelly's face you would have though I had just told her that I was quite comfortable in hell.

"But you don't have to set at the loser's table," She said. "You can come sit with me and my friends."

"Thanks but no thanks," I said. "I'd rather stay here with these 'losers' seeing as they're my _friends_."

"You have got to be kidding me," Kelly laughed. "You actually like them? Don't you know about them?"

"Kelly shut the hell up!" Chris said.

"Oh, so they haven't told you!" Kelly said, her eyes sparkling cruelly as Chris's mouth snapped shut in horror.

"Told me what?" I asked. Kelly and her followers giggled. "Just tell me already!" I snapped.

"Fine," Kelly frowned. "You're going to be so disgusted when you find out." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Chris and James who were damn near cowering. "James may act all innocent but he's fooling around with a guy who's like twenty-seven. And as if that's not enough his genius twin—"

"That's enough Kelly," James hissed and for the first time I heard real anger in his voice.

Kelly just sneered and opened her mouth to continue but I held up her hand cutting her off.

"You just really like to hear yourself talk don't you?" I said. "How many times have you been told to shut up already?"

"I'm just telling you things you need to know," Kelly said.

"More like things I don't' want to know," I said. "If Chris has something to tell me I'd rather hear from him not you."

Kelly glared at me and the girls behind her like the dutiful little sheep that they were did the same. "Fine," She spat, turning on her heel and leaving her followers scurrying after her.

"Thank_ God_!" I sighed with relief. "I thought they'd _never_ leave!" I turned back to James and Chris only to find them looking at me fearfully. "What's wrong guys?" I asked worriedly.

"Aren't you wondering what Kelly was talking about?" Chris asked quietly.

"Not really," I said. "I'm pretty sure that the twenty-seven year old James was caught 'fooling around' with was just his vampire stalker getting a little to frisky.

"But what about…" Chris began but I shook my head.

"Whatever it is you can tell me whenever you feel comfortable," I said. "I'm not going to force anything out of you."

"Thanks," Chris grinned.

"No problem," I said, grinning back. "After all what are friends for right?"


	4. I get hit on by a werewolf

I have study hall the last period of the day and I got a pass to go down to the computer lab so that I can mess around on the computers.

Most kids would be happy in my position but not me. And why you ask? That would be because Leo Lupus is sitting right next to me and practically breathing down your neck.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and scowled at him. "Can you back off a little?" I asked.

"It's not my fault you smell nice," Leo said.

Caught of guard by this I blinked at him in surprise. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately...

"What?" I said.

"You smell nice," He shrugged. "Your scent is wonderful. Don't tell me no other werewolf has ever noticed it."

"No," I said. "Can't say they have."

"Lair," Leo said.

The scowl returned to my face. "I'm telling the truth."

"I find that awfully hard to believe," He said.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because I can't imagine any other werewolf not noticing a scent like yours," Leo said.

"Well maybe they just have more manners," I said turning back to my computer.

"Good one," Leo said.

His voice sent shivers down my spine.

Wait it did _what_?! Since when did _anyone's _voice send shivers down my spine?!

I hoped that the period was going to end soon but one quick glance at the clock told me that we still had a long way to go.

Leo left me alone for the rest of class though allowing me to finally relax and enjoy myself.

Then I felt hot breathing on my neck and nearly shot out of my chair.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed.

"You smell too damn lovely for your own good," was all I got in reply. I felt his nose begin to nudge against my neck and oddly enough I didn't want to pull away from him. This seemed right for some crazy reason. I could fell his lips getting closer and closer to my neck and my heart was nearly bursting out of my chest.

Then the bell went off and I was out of my chair and out the door before it had even finished ringing. I heard Leo calling after me to wait but I didn't slow down. I just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

Unfortunately God didn't seem to be on my side that day because at my locker as I slipped my backpack over my shoulders and went to close my locker, it suddenly slammed shut for me and Leo was standing there.

I was about to run again but his arms shot out on either side of me, blocking my escape routes. I did my best to avoid looking at him and he sighed.

"Look Liebe, I'm sorry I frightened you," He said. "I didn't mean too. There's just something about you that—"

My eyes shot the ceiling to him, dumbfounded. "Are you trying to hit on me?!"

Leo's eyes went wide. "No!" He said quickly. "I mean…I don't know… It's just really weird okay? I feel really weird around you. I can't explain it."

"You don't have to!" I said. "Just leave me alone alright!"

"Liebe—"

But I didn't want to hear anymore and pushed his arm aside and ran off down the hall.

* * *

Ubel gave me a strange look when I met him on the school steps panting and looking distressed but thankfully didn't press the matter and introduced me to the two boys who were with him who were twins named Chris and James Rowling

As we walked home Ubel explained that James was having problems with an obsessive vampire and that he had told them all about our past.

I promised to do all I could to help them get rid of Mr. Creepy Vampire which made James beam at me and practically tackle me to show his thanks only to pull back blushing beet red as Ubel and Chris laughed at him for it.

Once we got home Karen greeted us at the door and asked us how our first day at school had gone. She didn't mind that Ubel had brought two other boys home with him unannounced and just told them that they should stay for dinner because she was ordering pizza. And she even brought us snacks when she found out that we were going to have a horror movie fest.

Out of all our foster moms Karen is most definitely my favorite.

I tried to focus on the movies but Leo kept slipping back into my mind. What he had said was totally wacky and yet I couldn't help but think that I knew how he felt. I didn't seem able to control myself when I was around him; it was like something else was powering my body.

As if high school didn't have enough drama to begin with.


	5. Blood and Vampires don’t mix

I was stunned to discover when Liebe woke me up with his pillow that I was actually looking forward to going to school. Normally I skipped a lot because I already knew most of what they were teaching me and it got so _boring_. I use to piss the hell out of my teachers because I'd only show up when there was an important exam or something and would still pass my courses with flying colors.

But this time I actually had friends at school so I was happier then usual when it came to heading off to school. I think I'll be able to bare with a few days in the place if it means seeing them.

The only downside to this day was that I had gym third period with James and Chris.

Yes, gym where people played sports all the time to stay fit and active.

I preferred art.

My mood brightened considerably however when our teacher, Mr. Luke, told us we'd be doing archery today.

I love archery and am actually quite good at it. I could do pretty well at almost any sport if I really tried at it but Liebe was always more into them then I was.

Mr. Luke led us outside to where he had lined up the targets and told us to grab the practice bows and arrows.

It was hilarious to watch everyone struggling with shooting. The best part was when Kelly realized that she was holding her bow upside down. Can you say _stupid_?

Chris and James caught on pretty quick with my help and did pretty well. Everyone kept shooting us envious looks because we were the only ones so far that were even hitting the target.

Mr. Luke made us all walk outside to where he had line up the targets and grab practice bows and arrows. It was funny to watch everyone else struggle and do horribly at trying to shoot the bow. Chris and James caught on pretty quick and did well but everyone kept shooting me envious glances as I kept getting good marks.

But as I pulled back the bow string to shoot the arrow suddenly snapped in half. Everyone jumped and looked at me trying to see what had happened.

"Ubel are you alright?" James asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess this is what happens when you buy cheap arrows."

I stiffened as a sudden sharp, sweet, tangy scent hit my nose. I knew what it was immediately and as I looked around frantically for the source of it I saw that a bit of arrow had hit Chris's wrist as it broke. He had a reasonably deep wound from it and I couldn't help but watch the blood as it trailed down his smooth.

I felt my fangs begin to grow and turned away hurriedly, pressing my lips together. This was not good.

"Chris, you should probably go see the nurse and get that cleaned up," Mr. Luke said. He glanced over at me and added, "You too Ubel."

It was only then that I noticed that the arrow had gotten me on the arm, leaving a pretty nasty cut.

Reassuring James that we would be fine, Chris and I headed for the nurse. "Sorry about you getting cut," I said.

"It's alright," Chris said. "It looks like you go the worst of it. That wounds really deep."

I looked down at my arm and shrugged. "This is nothing really," I said. "I can heal it easily."

After a quick look around to make sure no one was in the hall but Chris and me, I cut my thumb on my fangs and held it over the wound on my arm so that a few drops of blood fell into it. It closed up instantly fading away to nothing as Chris watched it stunned.

"How did you do that?" He asked.

"My blood has healing powers," I said.

"Well that's handy," Chris said. "But won't people notice the cut's gone?"

"No," I said. "I'll just grab some bandages from my locker, cover up the place where the cut use to be, and act like its still there."

"You have bandages in your locker?" Chris asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I have a first aid kit in there for emergencies," I said.

"Do most of these emergencies involve Liebe?" Chris asked grinning.

"Possibly," I grinned back.

We walked on a pleasant kind of silence until Chris suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"What?" I asked. "Is something wrong."

"Not really," Chris said, shaking his head. "Just… You need blood don't you?"

I blinked at him confused. "Yeah, I'm a vampire after all," I said.

"No, that's not what I meant," Chris said. "I mean you need blood now don't you? I saw how you looked at my cut in gym. Your fangs were starting to grow. When was the last time you fed?"

"It was just a day ago," I shrugged. "No big."

Chris began to chew on his lip. He didn't talk for a very long time and I was starting to worry about him until his voice came again, soft and low..

"I want to know what its like."

"Know what what's like?" I asked.

"I want to know how James felt," Chris said.

My eyes went wide. "Chris I can't do that—" I began but he cut me off.

"Why not?" He said. "You need to feed don't you? Just drink a little bit from me."

"No way," I said. "It's not safe. What if I take too much?"

"I trust you," Chris said firmly. "So go ahead." He held his wrist up in front of me and the smell of his blood began to cloud over my senses.

"There's something you should know," I said, grabbing hold of his wrist and bringing it to my lips. "Never, _ever_ trust a vampire."

He gasped as my fangs pierced his skin and I drank from him greedily. The last time I had a proper dose of human blood was in West Virginia and that had been ages ago.

His heart was pounding in my ears stronger then anyone else I had ever drank from. His will to live was so powerful that it was damn near overwhelming. But suddenly I felt that pounding begin to fade and I yanked back from his wrist.

Chris stumbled backwards and I caught him before he could fall into the wall. "Are you alright?" I asked anxiously. "Did I take too much?"

"No it's alright," Chris moaned softly. "I'm just a little tipsy." He gave a weak laugh but I just frowned and held him tighter as his knees buckled.

"So what was it like?" I asked bitterly. "Do you know how James felt know"

Chris winced and I felt bad for being so harsh with him. "It was strange," He whispered. "It hurt at first but then the pain melted away and…" He blushed and I eyed him curiously.

"And?" I prompted but he only responded by burrowing his face into my chest. I decided to let it drop and pulled him up into my arms.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded.

"You can't walk so I'm carrying you to my locker," I said. "I'll take care of your wound there."

"But what if someone sees us!"

"They're all in class."

Chris crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from me pouting. "You are one weird vampire," He said.

"And I love it," I grinned.


	6. Me and my big mouth

I did a pretty good job of avoiding Leo until it came to gym. We were playing soccer again and Mr. Phillips spilt us up into the same teams, meaning that I was stuck with Leo. He tried to catch my attention before the game started up but I pretend not hear him.

I did my best to focus on the game and not on the blonde that kept chasing after me.

I was just about to score a goal when a leg came out of nowhere and I went tumbling over it onto the ground. I looked up to see Kyle standing over me. He winked when I glared at him.

Leo appeared behind him and I tried to push myself to my feet only to have Kyle push me back down again.

"Hey coach!" Leo called. "Liebe's taken a pretty nasty fall! He should probably go to the nurse!"

"You lair!" I snapped, shooting up from the ground. "I didn't—" But my mouth slammed shut in pain as I applied pressure to my ankle. I must have twisted it wrong as I fell because it hurt like a son of a gun now.

"He doesn't look like he can walk so well," Mr. Phillips said, eyeing me worriedly. "Why don't you help him to the nurse Leo?"

"Sure, coach," Leo said. His arm slid through mine and although my mind was screaming at me to pull away I found myself leaning into him as he helped me hobble out of the gym.

As soon as were out of sight over I whirled around and whammed him hard in the chest.

"Fuck!" Leo swore. "What was that for?!"

"You told Kyle to trip me didn't you!" I yelled.

Leo ran his fingers through his air sheepishly. "Yeah but only because it was the only way I could get you alone to talk." He frowned as he looked down at my ankle. "He wasn't suppose to _really_ hurt you though."

"You are a total moron," I said.

"That may be true," Leo said, "but I am also the total moron that is going to help you to the nurse's office. And on the way you might as well listen to what I have to say."

"Fine," I muttered grudgingly as we moved down the hallway. "Talk away."

"Well I know that yesterday didn't go so well," Leo said.

"That's an understatement," I snorted.

"Will you let me finish?" Leo asked.

"Right, sorry," I said and the strange thing was that I actually _meant_ it.

"Thanks," Leo said. "I don't get what's going on but ever since I saw you I can't get you out of my head. And it feels so weird when I'm around you. Its like I can't control myself. I just want to me near you all the time no matter what. And I don't want anyone to touch you. I've never felt this protective. I mean I wanted to punch Matthews today just for hugging you. How messed up is that?"

"Pretty messed up," I said. "She's just my friend."

"Promise?" Leo asked.

"I don't see why I have to promise," I said. Leo's eyes narrowed and I let an irritated sigh. "Fine, I promise, she's just my friend."

"Good," Leo said. "I don't know what I'd do if she was anything more than that."

"Possessive much?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Sorry," Leo said, his head hanging. "But I told you that I can't control myself around you."

"I can't control myself either," I said and could have kicked myself for it. Where the hell had that come from?!

"You can't?" Leo said surprised.

"No," I said. I wanted to shake myself. Why could I not control my mouth?! "I feel safe when I'm around you and I can't help but like being near you. And whenever I'm away from you I keep thinking about you all the time."

"Is that so?" Leo said, a smug grin spreading across his face.

I slapped him on the back of head, blushing like mad. "Don't look so full of yourself!" I said. "All I said was that I felt a lot like you do! And its totally weird because you're the leader of a pack I don't want to join, not to mention a _guy_! So I have no idea what's going on and—"

The rest of my words were lost as Leo's lips slammed down on mine. I knew I should pull away and give him a good one to the face but my body didn't seem to be on the same page as my mind and I found myself melting into the kiss.

When he finally pulled away we were both breathless.

"Liebe?"

"Yeah?"

"You can stop rambling now."

I turned bright red and ducked my head down. He laughed and slipped his hand under my chin, lifting my head back up.

"What are you doing this Friday after school?" He asked.

"Nothing really," I admitted. "Ubel's going over to a friend's house so I was just going to hang out, eat junk food, and watch my favorite movies."

"Sounds like fun," Leo said. "Mind if I join?"

"Sure," I grinned.


End file.
